Heaven's Deadly Sin
by Aki Clairveaux
Summary: ByakuyaxOCxHisagi: Something new. Romance and Drama. You play a part here. Smut in the future.
1. Chapter 1

Note: Reviews are much appreciated. If you'd like to see some pairs here, yaoi or het, I'd be happy to do it for you. Suggest and give out ideas. :)

* * *

**Heaven's Deadly Sin**

**Chapter 1: Old Life**

There was the sight of blood, the stench of rust and the smell of fermented alcohol. Bodies, dead ones, were at her feet, reaching out so she'd see how they craved for mercy—how they wanted her to save them. She couldn't breathe. The voices dancing in empty space haunted her, she heard songs that only she could hear. Tears escaped when she realized she couldn't scream, couldn't ask for anything to make the hurt stop. They were deaf; the walls were already oblivious to the horror, maybe even uninterested that she was dying.

"_Someone—save me." _

The black earth underneath her feet slowly pulled her down, ate her alive, like inescapable quicksand in the desert. Kiba tried to struggle, tried to run away from what seemed like inevitable. And she couldn't.

"_I'm dying—"_

The last breath she took felt real. When everything stopped, when she felt that she had died, that, felt real.

"Captain Kazumi!"

She opened her eyes. Everything that had pained her to stay in that nightly place was gone. Her eyes felt heavy; she could tell they were glazed with fresh tears. Kiba looked up, wanting to thank who had rescued her from demise.

"Captain Kazumi. You shouldn't be sleeping right now."

_Shuuei Hisagi._

He wouldn't know what she had been through, what soil she had stepped on in that frigid dream. The white ceramic mask would hide what she felt. It always did. It was as faceless as her emotions even when she was breathing.

"I'm sorry. I must have dozed off." Her voice sounded stern, it didn't let out a hint that her chest still throbbed because of that excruciating nightmare. She swallowed, pulled herself up and resumed work like nothing had happened.

"I'm making you some tea, Captain. It's just to keep you up."

"Thank you." Her voice trembled then but it was brief. Kiba shook her head while Hisagi headed for the other end to make tea. She watched him, a flushed feature behind that mouthless wall she had on her face. "Make something relaxing. I need that more than something to shake me up."

Hisagi turned around, her favorite cup in his hand. "Are you alright?"

Kiba smiled, but he wouldn't know that. "Yes. Just tired."

He shook his head, not out of disbelief—he just knew she was lying.

"I'm making this extra strong, Captain. It works both ways."

All it took was a month to understand the face underneath the mask. It didn't take him too long to trust what was behind that protection, either. A deadly blow on his chest during training was reason enough to tell him that she was strong enough to handle the men in the 9th Division, capable despite being the slender woman. He wouldn't mind lending his hand, giving his loyalty to someone who could actually lead them through.

"Right, Hisagi. Could you take over training today?" Kiba slid another paper where the other done deals were placed. She took a moment to look up, a pen was in her hand when she said, "I need to go to the 6th Division's barracks today. Captain Kuchiki needs to talk to me."

He poured the tea, the smell of chamomile and earl grey and steam filled the room. "Anything wrong?"

"No." She paused, she sounded better then. "Well, I don't know, actually. I'll find out later."

Hisagi sighed. He held the obviously hot cup in his hand and carefully walked toward her table. Delicately, as if what he held was too fragile, he placed it on the mahogany surface.

"Did you do something to give him reason to call for you?"

Kiba shook her head.

"Well, then you're okay. Maybe it concerns a mission."

She could always tell that he worries for her. Hisagi was kind and she was well aware that she was too fortunate as a Captain. "Thanks." She paused. "So, can you? I mean, take over for the meantime?"

He smiled. Hisagi pulled himself away from the table and headed to the door. "Yes, Captain. I'll cover for you."

She held the cup with both her hands. The warmth took over and relaxed what's left to comfort. Behind the white mask was her soft smile and that soft smile was for him. Without him, she wouldn't really know what to do—death gods weren't her forte to handle.

"Alright. I'll see you tonight."

"Yes."

* * *

Being someone who's not naturally from Soul Society, someone who had died as a common mortal, someone who had been marked as a death prodigy and someone who had been picked up from the grave to be chosen as captain for the 9th Division, made most of the death gods treat her too differently. Kiba had tried to make sense of their reasons and they had the right to doubt—everything was valid. But she had to ask herself: Was it worth the empty smiles, the cautious greetings, the protective stature and the faint doubt she had received from them?

She didn't know what to answer. If Genryuusai Yamamoto had told her before that rebirth was worth it, he could have gotten it wrong.

"Captain Kazumi?" Renji approached her side. "What are you doing here?"

Kiba bowed her head a bit in greetings. "Waiting for you. I'm scared to go in there alone."

He laughed at her. She would know that it didn't mean disrespect. Like her relationship with Hisagi, they were close.

"He still scares you?"

"Never did."

"What then?"

She stopped by the main entrance, a foot on the first step towards the barracks. "This place is big. I could get lost."

The words sounded believable. Renji was trying to stop himself from bursting into laughter, but like all inescapable traps, keeping it in was hard to do.

"Alright, alright." She scratched her temple. "Can you take me to your Captain now, Renji?"

"Sure. I'd be more than happy to. But I'm only doing this because you really do know how to make me laugh, Captain Kazumi." He still had leftovers to let go. He quietly laughed while he stayed beside her. "Just like before."

She raised a hand against her chest, slowly coming to a halt. _We didn't meet in Soul Society_. She suddenly remembered, they met where she belonged, where there were mortals like her. _Just like before. _

"Captain Kazumi, I'm sorry." He faced her, obviously sorry for what he did. "I didn't mean—"

"It's okay." She cut him off. She sounded okay, nothing too wounded in her voice. "It's fine, Renji. I know you didn't mean to."

Renji stood still while she lingered on the seemingly raw pain from her old life. Kiba walked ahead and thought about it—she didn't really, couldn't really let it go.

"What are you doing here?"

She turned around. Byakuya was standing behind them, still as emotionless as her when she wore that mask. She did the same thing when she greeted Renji at the front, bowing sincerely to show respect. "We were heading to your office. Am I late?"

"You are." He led the way. He didn't need to tell them that they should follow; he was that kind of man.

Renji opened the door for the both of them. Byakuya came in first while she followed. She looked around and saw the same clean she admired a month ago. The air inside the room was as heavy as she last left it, still having that same alluring scent. It smelled lavender, a bit of rose.

He took a seat. Byakuya started by saying, "A death god whose zanpakutou controls time has gone against Soul Society. He's headed to Karakura Town, having the intention to take in more spirit particles to make himself stronger."

"And? We're the ones assigned to run after him?"

"Most likely."

"We're leaving as soon as possible, I assume?" She was struggling with her words. It took her too long to get used to the life she was in now, too long to get her act together as Captain. The fact that she had to go back scared her.

"Tonight. They're repairing the gates this delinquent had destroyed." He stood up. The haori against his body had flown like it meant too much for it be stained. Unlike hers, it held more power, it embraced someone stronger.

"I'll get ready."

She headed to the door and tried her hardest not to drag her feet on the floor. Going back meant something else, something more than just capturing a criminal. It meant to her that she'd see what she was used to, what real security was like for her.

"Captain Kazumi." Byakuya he called out.

Kiba turned to face him, already expecting that the obvious would escape his lips.

"I hope your feelings are settled, leave that anxiety here. Don't take them with you. It'll cause problems."

He was right. She should know that coming back to Karakura Town was because of a job—nothing more, nothing less. She'd have to keep those feelings in check; they had no place in her mission, no place in her status as 9th Division's Captain.

"I know. Later."

* * *

Karakura hadn't changed too much—a year ago and now, it seemed like the same town she grew up in. The same lights were in place and lit, there were a few new ones but they blended in like they had been there longer. She could see familiar faces walk by, some who she was close to, those who had cried for her when she died. Everything felt nostalgic, even her leaving seemed so fresh that it felt like it happened not too long ago.

"We're patrolling east and west. Other death gods are taking their place in the north and south."

"I'll patrol the east." Kiba sounded confident, like she was ready to do battle against everything. "I'll contact you if anything comes up."

He didn't answer. Byakuya jumped off from where they were and she watched him do so. The cold feature and the pale skin, he always did remind her of someone she knew. The voice, even, it sounded like she heard of it before, like he used to sing to her when she was young. But that alone was impossible—it just was.

"_I'm here to work." _

She took off at the same speed he was trailing. She headed to the east and settled on top of the old church where she could see most places. The area was clear of any damages, free from suspicious noise. And the reports from the other scouts were the same. Something felt wrong. It was too quiet.

"My, aren't we the lady chevalier, now."

It came from behind. She turned around and tried to capture the face of their criminal. But before she could even draw her sword, summon her zanpakutou, blood was dripping from her chest.

"Too slow."

She caught her breath and remembered the same dream she had before: the corpses, the putrid smell and her death. It all came to her too clearly, like it was meant to happen to her.

"Hisagi—"


	2. Chapter 2

**Heaven's Deadly Sin**

**Chapter 2: Apology and Temptation**

Her breath felt heavy, as if the only thing she was trying to do was capture the essence of air. Her chest hurt like it had been stabbed for hundreds of reasons, reasons she couldn't depict to remember. Kiba struggled to move her limp body from the ground. But she couldn't—as if something was keeping her there, bound to the cold cement. It felt like chains. Thick, heavy ones were keeping her paralyzed, rendered unable to move.

"I didn't expect to win so easily."

Her world felt slow. The sounds around her were faint. But his voice stood out; like it was meant to irk her in ways she shouldn't understand.

"You're Captain Kiba Kazumi from the 9th Division, right?" He crouched down with his hands hanging at the edge of his knees. "They said you were the most pathetic excuse for a Captain. I didn't believe them but," he ran his fingers through her hair "I guess they're right."

She couldn't answer him. _They think I'm the most pathetic excuse for a Captain?_ Kiba couldn't even bring herself to look him in the eyes. Time alone wasn't his zanpakutou's only strength; poison could be trailing its blade.

"Well. I'd love to stay but I have more important things to do." He stood up and raised his sword, posing to strike her down; a crisp line from the moonlight touched his zanpakutou's edge. "I'll see you around, Captain."

She closed her eyes.

"Heh."

_"Descend—"_

A thin aura of light surrounded her almost lifeless body. Slowly, the pool of blood that oozed out of her chest retracted back in its rightful place. The severed skin on her back and front were mended together by her own spirit particles, erasing the trace of any possible scars to remind her when he had temporarily won.

_"Sarutahiko Ohkami." _

He watched her heal while she stood up like nothing had happened to her, healthier, even. That was his mistake.

"How did you--?"

"You said _they_ called me the most pathetic excuse for this rank." She took a step forward while he took a step back. She could tell that his pulse had gotten stronger, that he was afraid. Kiba took the advantage and fed on those emotions. "Who are they?"

"Che." He placed his zanpakutou in front of him, protective and alert. "I don't need to answer that."

He took his position and jumped in the air, well determined to bring her down. The end of his sword was pointed at her heart. But she stood still, as if he didn't even had the chance to glaze or wound her again.

"I won't need you if you're not going to answer me." She softly spoke out.

Kiba raised her hand and summoned her wind that came from behind her. It attacked the threat, the criminal she should have brought down before. While he stayed in empty space, the blades ate him alive, severing him even worse than what he did to her. It was too quick. When the body fell on the ground, when it spattered against the gray surface, it was unrecognizable.

"I don't deserve to wear this haori if I'm weak." She whispered.

"We needed to take him in alive."

She took a deep breath, taking in the scent of fresh blood and corrupted flesh. "You didn't tell me that, Captain Kuchiki." She sheathed her sword. "I'll write my report when we get back. I'll take full responsibility for this."

"Captain Kiba Kazu—"

Her knees had tried to keep her supported but she had her limits. She fell back only to feel like she didn't want to land on the ground. Byakuya caught her in his arms. Like what other dreams would remind her, he was warm, very different from how he looked. And she knew that he was kind, not to all, but sometimes to her.

"We're going back."

There wasn't anything left in her to answer him. The regeneration and the power that brought her back to life were as exhausting as the last time she used it. It often took too much, leaving little left for an offensive attack.

Carefully, he brought her up. He headed to where the gates were waiting, and kept quiet like he didn't witness the insult she took. And it often happened like no one would care. She always took suffering like she didn't need to lean against anyone for help.

* * *

The smell of incense and rose was evidence that Hisagi had been there, maybe worried, maybe mad—maybe mostly irritated that she took too long to come back. She sat up and looked around, touching her face with her cold fingertips. Her own quarters didn't look too neat when she left it, someone must have cleaned up. She'd have to thank someone later.

"Captain Kazumi." The voice came from outside her room.

"Come in."

The door still had that creak when it opened. It should have been fixed weeks ago.

"Feeling better?" Hisagi came in with a tray full of food in his hands. A soup, her favorite rice meal, sweet and sour sauce—everything was appetizing just from their smell.

"I'm not injured."

"That's not what I'm talking about."

He sat the food down on her bedside cabinet, stirring the soup while his other hand fixed the plates on the tray. "You should know better not to stay alert."

"I couldn't sense his presence." She tilted her head down, something she had not done for a long time.

"You weren't paying attention." He sounded flat. Obviously, Hisagi wasn't pleased.

"I still ended up winning." She answered him, smiling. "Besides, aren't you happy that I'm fine?"

"I am." He sat down beside her, not too close, just enough space to provide the kindness he was well known for. "But I'm always too worried about you, Captain. Especially with that power of yours, it's not stable. I don't like it when you use it too much."

She heard him say it, like he practiced saying it in front of the mirror first, as if he had been keeping the script with him until the day it came that she failed to keep her promise. And she could tell he was scared, not the kind of fear she felt from the death god she killed before, the kind of fear that she couldn't feel from anyone else in Soul Society. It was a genuine emotion, the kind she could live with.

"I'll try not to use it next time." Kiba reached her hand out and rested it on top of his own. "But now that I know I can be careless, I can't keep any more promises."

"Captain—"

Someone gave her door two knocks. She took her hand away while Hisagi gave her the mask she wore when she went to her mission. The blood stains were gone; it didn't smell like rust and dust—just clean.

"Who is it?" He approached the door.

"It's Renji."

Hisagi carefully turned the knob and slowly opened the door. He was in his way while Kiba straightened the mask against her face. "What is it?"

"Captain Kuchiki wants to see how she is."

It gave him a surprise that he would even care, "What do you mean?"

"He just wants to know if she's fine." Renji took a peek and smiled, "And I guess she's awake."

"She just woke up."

Hisagi stepped away from the door and back to where she laid. Kiba raised a hand, smiling behind that wall, thinking that there were few who wouldn't think of her as weak.

"Tell him I'm fine. I just needed to sleep." Kiba started.

"I'm glad to hear that." Renji stood there, adding, "He'd like to see you. Whenever you feel like stopping by. He said he wanted to talk to you about something."

She had a feeling it would concern the inappropriate kill she did. If not, maybe the lack of stamina, or the lack of concentration.

"I can see him today." She took the glass of water resting at her side table. She took a sip and said, "After I file my report."

Renji smiled. "I'll see you in a while, then, Captain Kazumi."

Kiba nodded in return.

When he left, Hisagi sat beside her again, looking like he had questions that he wanted answers to. His eyebrows were crooked, and he had that same look when they first talked about what she was before.

"What?"

"Did something happen?"

"No." She shook her head, denying anything else, trying to forget that she liked it when he took her in his arms. "I killed the one we were running after, and we needed to interrogate him. I made a mistake. I'm sure it concerns that."

"Even so," He placed a hand on his chin, as if to think. "He wouldn't go as far as sending his Vice Captain to check up on you."

Kiba sighed. Hisagi made sense to her. Byakuya Kuchiki wasn't well known for his kindness. It often came out like he wouldn't care, maybe just for a few but it would never exceed the expectations that could surprise everybody else, even those who knew him well.

"Let's just not assume."

But if it was true that he could be worried for her, she'd like it.

"I'm sorry." Hisagi stood up and bowed, "You just enjoy your meal, Captain."

"Thank you for this by the way."

He smiled. The moment he felt like it was time for him to leave, he did. He had to._ Why go so far just to see if she's okay?_ He felt as if it wasn't in his place to ask too much—she could sense something different, something she shouldn't know.

* * *

She didn't need to wait, no escort until she reached his quarters. Kiba stood in front of the mahogany door, thinking of the proper thing to say—_Hello? Thank you for taking me home?_—and everything she thought of felt anserine.

"_Get this done and over with, that's what Hisagi would do." _

Kiba raised her knuckles on the wooden surface and knocked, "Captain Kuchiki. It's Kiba Kazumi."

His voice sounded faint when he answered her, "Come in."

Kiba took a deep breath before opening the door. Inside, all captains except Yamamoto Genryuusai were in the room, unexpectedly welcoming, with sake shots in their hands.

"Am I missing something?" She asked, unsure if it was the right thing to ask.

"Just a little get together for your safe arrival." Retsu Unohana started. She approached her with an extra shot glass in her hand and added, "Take this. We'll be having a toast now that you're here."

She was taken aback. Trying to figure it out took longer than should. They knew what happened; they knew what became of the criminal they were running after. But they stood there like nothing even happened— and for that, she felt thankful, humble.

Sajin Komamura said, "I think all Captains here are powerful, no one here is weak."

Shunsui Kyoraku and his good friend Jushiro Ukitake who stood together at the side smiled as they raised their glasses. Soi Fon, Kenpachi Zaraki and Mayuri Kurotsuchi were at the opposite side, looking like they'd rather be elsewhere, but were present either way. Toushirou Hitsugaya stayed seated on the couch, holding a different drink, a juice—and it made her smile. Byakuya sat behind his desk. He seemed comfortable being with everyone else in the room, elegantly holding the shot glass with his slender fingers.

"_I have good friends—" _

All there was left to do was bow. Kiba raised the hand that held her intoxicating drink and said, "Thank you."

* * *

PS: Suggestions, anyone? :)


End file.
